Babylon 5 Crusade Book I Out of the Darkness, Come of the Light
by crusaderat2011
Summary: Dureena/Galen, Matthew/f/OC, Mathewson/f/OC This is part 1 of a 3 part planed saga I'm doing to Finnish crusade off. Our story starts some time after the sword trilogy arc but before value judgment and end of the line. Galen is alone in ship contemplating his own mortality and the recent events that he has been involved with his new family on the Excalibur. the danger is coming...
1. Chapter 1 Danger zone

**Babylon 5 Crusade**

 **Book I**

 **Out of the Darkness, Come of the Light**

-Chapter One-

Danger Zone

Notes to readers: this is my way of ending crusade and giving it the burial it deserves this story and the start to a backstory of my oc Winn-rei, to whom is my current Role Play character i'm working with in a role play game.

Summary: Our story starts after the sword arc episodes that were never Galen alone in his ship in vast space alone in the dark, he starts to think about all the recent event has been involved in since leaving the hiding place and unofficially joining the excalibur's crew. He all so start to contemplating his own mortality and thinking about alot of what if's. Only to be pulled away from his thoughts to some where he never thought he would ever see again or ever wanted to. To be pulled by someone lounge forgotten from his past. Why? Had he forgot they existed?

Disclaimer: i don't own it it belongs to its respective owners anyone you don't recognise is i've mine or from elsewhere.

Special thanks to my beta readers Kittenbrat and Dekri. Who have painful edited my pile of dribble that's come out of nowhere, Thank you

The recent events at the path of the sorrows had reopened old wounds inside Galen, wounds he had thought healed a long time ago when laying Isabells Ashes to rest at the Well of Forever. As the ache ran through him again, he realized he had been fooling himself.

He had hoped that fulfilling his promise to lay her peace would have helped heal him and some much-needed closure.

The creature from the path of sorrows had shown him just how wrong he was. He was forced to push forward. He had to hide his true self from those on the Excalibur. If only they knew. His real self, he would never achieve his goals.

There was a stone out there in the cosmos with his mission engraved into. he Circle themselves had put this task on him with clear and easy instructions. He could not fail.

The Terrors of the Drahk must be defeated even at the cost of his life and friends.

He sat in the darkness of his ship deep in hyperspace meditating, a soothing rhythm filled the small craft, leading his thoughts through the multiple possibilities. Often he would have to stop his mind racing on the what if's. Even though he was strong in his technomancy and his mind, he often wondered what if he failed. He was still mortal after all. He came to a conclusion that maybe he should have a backup, someone to continue this task and watch over Gideon and the universe in the event of his untimely demise.

He was so deep in thought that he did see the message repeatedly sent to him in the form one of many forms of communication Techno-mages had with one another.

The sound of the ocean hitting rocks on the shore scraped through his mind as he opened eyes to see standing stones. The light of the sun was almost blinding causing him to squint at the figure who stood looking out to the sea covered in a red and black cloak with lace trims. He moved his eyes over the creature, the bare feet with scales, large claws which dug into the ground made him pause before he moved his sight down, to take in the Wight tail. There were the tell tale signs of technomancy embedded in the pale skin and up the tail, the rest was covered by there hooded close; which covered their main features.

He moved forwards treading carefully on the wet pebbles under his boots. He didn't have to move much to know they were only just shorter than himself with their body turned towards him. The deep red hair caught his attention first followed by amethysts eyes, but it was the emotionlessness of the eyes that caught his attention the most, there k9's.

He had to stop as a shiver went up to his spine as he felt like her lunch right now.

She had the outer appearance of a female, but not everything as was seen she was Yune-dari no fixed gender and with assuming gender when he was younger, tough him to never judge a book by its cover. Still, his memory tickled at the back of his mind before he came to the realization, he knew who this was.

This soul had been thought to be lost. They had gone through the initiation, years before his own trials. They had left to explore the unknown and had refused to come back.

His mind took in more of the world around him. The crashed waves against the granite colored rocks. The sweetness of the air and rich greens of the moss. He was in a place he had once called home, but there was no sweet reunion, out of everywhere they could have taken him; why? Why here?

"Win-rei…" his voice was choked a little as he tried to control his feelings as always.

Winn-rei seemingly tried to crack a smile; as she pushed her hood back her black laced crimson hood.

Letting the wind dance through her hair. Her image started to flicker and distort, words seemed to hang before he was snapped back into the darkness of his ship. The words remained, standing stark against the blackness of his eyelids

"Your new family is in grave danger, I'm doing what I can but they're going to die without your help, please help me!" Galen felt the words rush against his skin as they disappeared.

He turned his attention to the probes he had planted on the Excalibur and its crew so he could observe them while he was away.

He flicked frew them, to find where they had gone; his head ringing slightly; when he found them.

"Matthew," he breathed. "Why did you go there? Of all the places in the universe why there?" He gave the ship new instructions and pushed it to its limits to get there before it was too late.

Several hours before on a forgotten world.

The Excalibur sat proudly in the orbit of a new planet. It had been a nice change to come across a planet that was thriving instead of dead, even the inhabitants were closer to friendly. Though they were a disconcerting bunch of pigmy's and very primitive.

Mostly they kept to themselves while leaving the crew of the Excalibur to explore their strange little world.

The planet was amazing to see as many of the crew had not seen a partly green world in months. The vast rivers that laced through the red tree forests had teams eager to explore.

The geologists could not wait to get their equipment on the volcanoes which stood silently in the skyline.

What drew most of the attention, however, was the vast island floating above a blue lake. This fascinated the Excalibur scientists as the lake below it seemed to go deep into the planet's core.

The archaeologists were amazed by the bricks and architecture they found in the water and along the edges. While half were fascinated with the island the other half were entranced with the guarding towers which formed a barrier around the green land.

Pass the edge of the green trees, the land became dead. Twisted black trees and roaring nuclear winds. They had come to the conclusion that the towers somehow protected the living part of the world and they needed to know how.

They split into three teams, each with security, an officer, doctor or nurse, and lead by an archaeologist. Each team headed to a different tower.

The first tower stood braced in the deep snow and reflected off a green material as the team got closer. The second team reported that the second tower, that was by a silent volcano was built in an unknown red material. The final tower was standing alone was built in a stone which they did not know and glowed blue under the deep orange sun.

The scientists scattered around picking up rocks and chatting with each other as they were getting readings they had never gotten before.

A sampling frenzy ensued. These new materials are what got the attention of Max.

Max Ellision had pushed to go with the team that had traveled to the blue tower. Gideon had cut him a look and sternly reminded him that they were on the planet for searching for the cure and that was why he was on this mission in the first place and not to run off on whatever whim he had wanted.

Gideon had a way on which made Max feel like a complete ass at times, which unfortunately he had shown it to everyone else as well the last time he did this.

He grumbled under his breath as he trudged off to do his own work.

Gideon watched the senior Zeno Archaeologist storm off like a brat he was.

Gideon was shaking his head at the man, who really was a child at times like most of his damned crew at times.

Only needed Galen to show up and he would have a royal flush.

The captain straightened his back as he moved with the main team towards the ruins.

They were a dark grey; buried under the colorful moss and twisting vines as nature was taking its land back.

Gideon ran his fingers over the stone feeling the grit. The ruins where over thousands of years old, or that is what he had been informed.

A race had lived here, way before the creatures they had met when landing.

All the captain cared about through all this was the fact they could have been around before the Drahk joined with the shadows.

Which meant there could be something here- a hidden secret, and if they were very lucky, a cure. And besides, it wasn't a bad place to have some downtime.

The moon rose on the third night and they had managed to roughly translate some of the living inhabitant's native language and had been able to make a rudimentary alphabet to help others with the translations.

Dureena surveyed the land below her, she had split from her group to explore.

Humans often didn't take the time to just see something and not study it.

She had climbed up a path not many people could follow so she could see the view that shone silver under the silver moon.

She turned her amber gaze upwards to view the stars, trying to see if she could find any consolations she knew.

Beauty often hides a multitude of sins and her instincts buzzed at her telling her that there was something she was missing in her life.

She turned her face towards the warm breeze and let her thoughts drift.

Galen had started to make his appearance in her dreams, and now looking at the ocean it reminded her of the storm in his eyes, and she hated it. Why had her mind decided now was a brilliant time to bring him into her mind.

Every time she tried to push him out of her thoughts, the reflection of the blue from the tower or the warm breeze caressing her cheek would bring his image back up. She shook herself and shoved the memories away, he was not worth her time, after what he had done at the Path of Sorrows. The tricks he had pulled to push her to tears, using her pain to get inside.

He had broken her trust. Before, he was someone she considered a friend. What she had told him in confidence, he twisted and used her to get his damn way.

'He knows everything and nothing at all.' She thought to herself.

But watching Galen's eyes darken as his arrogance; Had clouded his features to her and that had made her want to cause him a lot of pain. Preferably with several of her daggers.

A creature scuttled past her drawing her back to the here and now. She found herself twirling one of her daggers. This place was affecting her mind and she did not like it one bit.

She screamed and threw her dagger into the creature trying to release some of her emotional tension.

The fire of rage was her home. The amber of her eyes often danced with the flame and she loved the warmth that it gave her soul, but she knew that it was not something she could survive on alone.

That the fire would one day burn her, and she knew that Galen would be the cause of it.

With her rage and her stubborn nature, she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, but the one thing she could not understand was why his words had hurt her so deeply. Even though she had become friends with his sad ass, she had not known him all that long.

"By the Gods what am I thinking?"

She shook herself as she went to retrieve her dagger and that night's dinner. Letting out a sigh as she cleaned the blood off her weapon. She had let herself down by telling a virtual-stranger about her life. And he had used it against her and she knew this would happen. It always happened; it always did, she couldn't trust anyone. He had played her as a fool.

She started her climb down from the towering rock she had been raging on, and she cursed as her fingers brushed against wet moss. There was a light mist of rain in the air. She hadn't noticed the clouds as she had been lost in thought. She shifted her hold not to drop her dinner, but the change in movement shifted her weight and her stomach jolted as the ledges under her feet crumbled. She scrambled for purchase. Bloody fingers scraped against the crumbling rock and wet moss before they lost the battle.

She didn't even have time to scream before a rock caught her temple sending her into darkness, and luckily not feeling the thump when she landed in the soft moss below. Her com bracelet lay shattered next to her, as water lapped at her feet.

Everything fell silent before a nearby large bush shuddered and a paw stepped onto the moss, claws tearing into the dirt. A rumbling growl filled the air.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Phoenix

Chapter 2

Enter the Phoenix

Moss crunched under the four leathery paws. A rough tongue came out to flick across sharp teeth splattering Dureena's arm which twitched under the warmth.

The creature drew in closer with all four limbs on the ground. Its mouth oozing saliva with eyes filled with immense hunger. The moonlight caused the creatures weather beaten skin to shimmer 8as it prowled forward, focused completely on the fresh food in front of it.

Its focus was distracted by the sound of roaring before it realised it was in pain. Orange flames flicked into its vision. It screamed as something burned it. It ran in panic into the water where its suffering ended as it drew its last breath.

The flames carried on flickering across the skin not submerged in the water gathering itself together and twisting into a form. It hopped off the corpse and moved towards the unconscious Dureena.

A fiery bird, feathers matched the raging fire from moments ago. Then it moved to watch Dureena, and touch her with its beak.

Slowly pressing its beak against her arm stroking softly over the tanned skin, it left no marks behind. It did not burn her. It slowed its movement when Dureena moved.

Amber eyes flickered open before closing again against the pain in her head. Slowly her surroundings started to filter through the pain. She realised she was not alone. Her muscles tensed as she slid her eyes open, ready to attack. A light in the dark caught her notice as she was drawn to it. The light soon made a shape, a bird? It was bigger than she was with violet eyes and a flaming body, that shone like a bright light in the darkness of the nights.

She rolled away from the bird careful to keep a dagger in easy reach, she swept gracefully into a crouch only to fall backwards as the pain and grinding of bone in her ankle made themselves know.

****  
"I'm surprised you survived the fall, let alone the beast. It really was going to try to make a meal of you. If I had not been here to save you pretty thing..." Dureena took a moment to realise that the voice was coming from the bird, as its beak moved.

She blinked slowly and almost laughed at herself. Why was she so surprised? A bird having a voice and making sense? After knowing Galen she had really thought nothing was impossible. Even though actually seeing it still caused her brain to reach for plausible excuses, maybe she had hit her head too hard.

The giant bird's voice started up again, "Your right ankle is fractured and you have a mild concussion," it stated as the violet eyes roamed over her. It ruffled its own feathers. "Oh! How rude of me. I am Casarus, Familiar and AI of Technomage Winn-rei."

Dureena had to force herself not to move when the featherly wing stretched out to her as if to shake. The large head bowed in greeting. She slowly reached forwards and shook the wing carefully, but still her mouth could not form words. The Bird carried on as if she was not having any trouble.

"You're not from around here are you? My memory stats you're Zander. You're a long way from home aren't you?" the bird just kept chatting and looked around the clearing. "I've alerted Winn-rei. She's nearby dealing with the rest of the pack of Ravagers. Usually they work as a team but recently something has been upsetting them, making them act alone and far more dangerously."

Dureena tried to stand up as the bird seemed to be distracted by the dead creature in the water. She ducked quickly under the feathered wing held over her head. The bird turned to look at her again.

"Oh you should not be getting up on that ankel of yours. I'll stay with you until she comes to us. Do you have a name?" it cocked it head side to side at her.

"What are you?" she blurted out first, her voice rough from underuse. The large eyes blinked again and it seemed to be studying her.

"Your concustion must be worse that I first thought. I already told you what I am Miss."

"Dureena," the thief grunted out and shook her head. "I mean what creature are you."

"I'm based on a mythological beast from earth fairy tales. I am a phoenix, if that's what you mean, Miss Dureena." Casarus couldn't resist nuzzling Dureena's hand and clicked her beak. Dureena looked up over at the forest as the sound of creatures screaming.

She could hear running towards her. She shifted her hand on the dagger as a creature slightly darker than the one in the water burst through the undergrowth only for it to land dead next to the other one.

"Well," came a panting voice "That's the most fun I've had in a long time." A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, talons digging into the moss as she moved gracefully forwards. Her fingers around a large wooden rod. The silver bells at the top catching the moon light. The figure stopped and looked over at the bird. "Power down Casarus."

Dureena rolled away as the bird burst into flames, disappearing into ashes. A stone lay on the floor. The new arrival bent down and picked it up, slipping it into the top of her dress before stretching back up to her full height.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dureena Nafeel." The new person grinned. Dureena glared at her.

"How did, no your a technomage aren't you," she growled as she took in the creature or person in front of her.

"My name is Winn-Rei, former Technomage. How is it that a thief knows of us?" Winn-rei's smile took on a harder edge.

"How is it you know my name?" Dureena cut in first, her hand shifting on her dagger. Winn-Rei waved her hand.

"Firewalls aren't all that strong on that ship of yours. Now answer me how do you know of Technomages?"

"Your arrogant just like Galen." Dureena spat out, amber eyes flashing.

"You know… Galen?"

Winn-Rei swallowed hard. Her fingers gripped the staff harder, making it creak slightly under her touch. She bit her lip as she willed her racing heart to slow down. She gave up on willing it and forced it to slow down. There were still predators in the night which would be drawn to it. She moved quickly over to Dureena, ignoring the glint of metal as unimportant. Neither really posed a threat or danger to her life. She was bigger and faster than this small female.

"You're injured. We need to get that ankle fixed up, or you will not get very far without help. I could be that help. I could even help ease the pain; but… that dagger needs to be put away first. I don't do knife play on a first date." Winnie-rei said with sternly as she looked at Dureena. Her hood still masked her features, and the smile she wore. Dureena glared at her and her grip tightened on the wooden handle of her dagger.

Winn-rei sighed. "There are things out there far more dangerous than those creatures, trust me I know." She waved to the water. "I am willing to take you back to your camp. You know this makes sense or are you as stupid as that supposed linguist you have i saw a image of him." A hand held out, with three digits tipped with sharp claws.

Winn-rei sensed that Dureena was still unsure of her. So she moved to sit down since she was still a towering creature, and pushed her hood back showing her long red hair.

"Stubborn aren't we?" Winn-rei grinned as she shifted to get comfy in the moss. She reached for Dureena's ankle. The thief moved quickly and the Dagger she had been holding went to her throat. "I think you should rethink this Sweet one. I'm not like him."

Dureena growled and moved to get to a crouch. Winn-rei had enough and moved to a crouch.

"If you want to stay here then go ahead. Those pig sticks might help you with the first few creatures, but that concussion will catch up to you. You'll become tired and then what?" She lectured sternly, moving to get to her feet. "Galen is the only reason I am still here, and I'm assuming that he would be upset if you become someone's dinner. So either I can help you willingly or I can drag your foolish backside back to your companions by force. So bright eyes, choose one." The taloned hand thrust out once more.

Durrena looked at the hand and growled low hiding her hesitance. She should not need help, specially from this unknown creature. Seeing her closer she could see more from under the hood and it was not a race she had ever seen. She looked human in the face, and she was pretty to look at but the talons and claws on her feet and hands gave her a don't mess with me look. Dureena grunted in frustration before she took the taloned hand and let herself be pulled up. As she did, she pushed away the way that this creature's tone of voice awoke memories that she had long shoved away and swore never to relive.

She tested the strength in the arm which pulled her up, and could feel this Winn-Rei controlled her strength, and held back. She hated the fact she had to put her faith in someone she had just met. She had trusted someone wholeheartedly before and it had been thrown back in her face.

"My name is Dureena, and I always keep a dagger in my hand." This female had bought her back to thinking about Galen again and she was feeling ungrateful for the rush of emotion that those blue eyes had made her experience. Winn-rei nodded in agreement.

"Good. Not as stupid as some of your companions then pretty one." She shifted her grip on Dureena's arm and put it over her shoulder, so she could take the weight off the injured ankle. They moved in complete silence and at considerable speed through the undergrowth thanks to Winn-Rei's strength. The terrain was not that rough going and they headed to the closest camp, the one by a larger ruin. As they approached, they could see the guards pacing around shoulders tense.

Ravagers bodies littered the circumference of the camp. As they moved closer a handsome woman came into view. She was stooped over one of the creatures. With a computer in hand, she made notes. Her face turned towards the newcomers with a sad look in her eyes. Dureena understood when she saw unmoving soldiers also laying on the ground. The soldiers among the Ravagers had been ripped apart not yet placed in body bags.

Dureena looked around the people moving around, checking to who was still alive. She even was even a little relieved to see Max moving across the camp. She could also see that the two of them had caught the attention of the moving soldiers who subtly surrounded them carefully.

"Well," Winn-rei said as she stood still, her eyes looking everywhere. "Looks like we missed quite a party." Her words thickly sarcastic, as she shifted Dureena's arm. She had put her staff away before they had come near the camp. Dureena assumed so she wouldn't look as threatening. She moved to help Dureena down to the ground to rest on a rock. "I mean you know harm. I was just returning this lost lamb and to help out if i can."

The soldiers all shifted their weapons ready. Some pointed at the new arrival. Until Gideon strode across the field, took one look at Dureena and ordered them to stand down.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Gideon looked at Dureena battered, bloody state as she sat on the rock. Winn-Rei tracked the way the captain crossed his arm but showed concern for his shipmate.

"Well she did nearly get eaten, after falling down a cliff. A lovely swan dive it was as well." Winn-rei said as she stepped back to let, who she believed to be the doctor get to the thief. Now she wasn't stooping down she moved to stand to her full height, hands on her hips.

"Well from what my familiar told me anyway." She smiled, as she played with her hair that ran down her back in waves.

"Familiar?" he questioned her, before he nodded. "You're a techno-mage then?" Tension seeped into his muscles as he moved to his own side arm. His troops following his lead. Winn-rei stood still and didn't move as she watched him work through his emotions.

"Our last encounter..." he started.

"Was not a good one I am assuming" The redheaded Winn-Rei said as she scanned the troupe. She moved her hands slowly in a show she was not here to threaten them.

"You could say that. A lot of my crew didn't make it through the encounter. So please excuse any hostilities. Without Galen around we are unsure who we can trust."

Dureena scoffed under her breath at the mention of trust and Galen in the same sentence. "He's never around when you need him."

Gideon inclined his head slightly at the comment and sighed, "Usually he turns up to warn us of some danger. Are you here to enlighten us?"

Winn-rei smiled widely. "Indeed I am. But introductions first, I am Winn-rei former member of the order of techno-mages. Red King group. We're a bit, what can I say, special and unique."

"Captain Matthew Gideon of the earth alliance ship Excalibur," he introduced himself so formally.

"Former techmage, is that even possible?"

"Yes, and not a story for today. Excuse me for not having my head covered like most my group do, it's been a long day." She avoiding his investigation.

"You may call me Rei." A slight purr flitted across her voice. Matthew crossed his arms again and gave her a look.

"I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you. But like I said, our recent experiences."

His voice was strong and he was cynical of her. Winn-rei looked around her and waved a hand about and her tail moved as well.

"Perfectly understandable Capitan. Don't worry about hurting my sensitivities. I rarely take things personally, just don't have the time."

She moved closer to him and grinned.

"If I had- lets just say… That I would be on top of you, and not in an enjoyable way."

She enjoyed the way the captain's shoulders tensed and his eyes dilated. The effect she had on theses mear humans fascinated her in many ways.

"But not to worry yourself. I hardly use my abilities anyway. I am as dangerous as this peaceful planet."

That did nothing to sway the captain's tripdation as everyone knew; No planet was completely peaceful.

Winn-rei must have sensed what he was feeling and relaxed her stance a little more.

"I give you my word that I am not a threat to you or your crew, and I will not harm anyone unless provoked to do so. I will with no questions asked protect myself." Her eyes were hard but Gideon visibly relaxed. He must have believed her sincere. She played with the pendent around her neck. Nervous now. She needed to warn them of the world that they had stumbled across.

Soon an area was cleared, chairs and tables with various drinks where provided with food so she could explain all the hidden dangers that lurked in the breathtaking forest. She shared what she had been studying in the briefest terms as she didn't want to show all her cards right a way. Mostly she drove home the point that if they did not leave soon they would not be leaving at all.

Gideon had a hard look in his eyes which had not moved since she had started her talking, she tried to scare the male in front of her but the steal in his eyes did not change, she was rapidly losing her patience. Winn-rei tried to keep her composure and went back to trying a different tactic.

Captain," she tried to purr but there was an edge to her voice.

"Can I not sway your decision? I have met many stubborn men who did not listen to warnings. All of them are six feet under, well those lucky to get buried, anyway."

She pushed her hair from her face and stood, hands on her hips to take a moment.

"You doom yourself and your crew and for my sins I will be doomed with you."

She muttered the last part mostly to herself before she looked back into the captain's eyes.

"I will stay with you. Once you realise what an idiot you are being, I will help you off this savage world. This world does not like you being here and will do everything in its power to remove you. Even technomages would not approach this world without coercion, despite the enticing resources here."

"Resources," a voice came from beside her, one that seemed to ignore all the warnings and could hear the ching of money. "Ah hello there, I'm interested in these … resources."

Winn-rei cocked her head to the side to study the male coming toward her. She bristled slightly as he was not looking at her face, but at her chest. The captain beside her seemed to be rolling his eyes at the man.

"I'm not interested in telling you about anything," she said slowly as his gaze still didn't move from her chest.

She moved her cloak to cover herself. Finally he looked up, and she saw the calculating look in his eyes, not for safety but for money.

"But think of the deals we could make. To help," the word seemed to stick in his mouth, "The people here. I'm Max and together we could do so much."

"Max was it?" Winn-rei said with an air of not caring in her voice. "I'm not inclined to share that information with you, and right now, your attitude is making me think I am wasting my time."

"Really little man?" she said as she stood to her full height, iron laced in her words.

"I've only listened to one part of what we were discussing and that was not anything to do with money, or anything you could sell. You have no skill at hiding your naked greed. This sin will lead you to an early grave and the death will not have been a kind one."

She loved to see the fear creep into the man's eyes when a woman put them in their place. She could smell the fear that was coming off the man.

She lent down close to him, making sure his eyes stayed on her. "People like you are the ones that are forgotten. That people don't think to protect because they've got their greedy mitts on something they shouldn't. Maybe you should think about what you are doing little boy."

Max didn't know how to respond to that. He simply turned and walked away, cheeks inflamed with embarrassment. Gideon shifted in his seat hiding a small smile.

"Well that's the best way I've seen to shut him up. I have to congratulate you on that. Now you said you were going to help us?"

Winn-rei straightened and moved back to the table sipping her water. "Yes. It's not like I have anything pressing at the moment, and well the company is rather… entertaining. I just need somewhere to set up camp."

Matthew relaxed as he was starting to like the technomage woman. She was somewhat friendly, with a hard undercurrent and she was straight forwards which helped with the headaches that usually came with a technomage and their mystical warnings. Why they couldn't just say what they meant he never understood.

She was going to help out. That was a big bonus but something was pushing at the back of his mind.

Matthew Gideon was by no means a slouch when it came to women but his kind was usually human. He had never been attracted to someone of a different species. So why now was he finding this red head sexually attractive?

Sure he had to admit there were some very good looking species out there that drew his attention but nothing sexual. That was always Trace Miller's or Max's area of trouble. He would need to think on this when he had some downtime.

Which looking at his schedule would not be for the next few months. He just hoped that Max at least stayed away from the lovely lady, because as much as the linguist made his life harder, he had his uses.

Trying to relax and focus, Winn-Rei rolled her shoulders. She had been doing some digging, and stumbled into the logs of the Excalibur. Undetected she decided she might as well dig all she could and found some fun things about Galen. She opened her eyes as she spotted Dureena moving through the camp limping slowly, she opened her mouth but was waved off.

"It's nothing." the younger woman said as she came to sit beside Winn-rei. "How do you know Galen," she blurted.

"Why would you be asking me that?" Rei purred as she watched those fascinating amber eyes. "Is it something that needs explanation, or are you perhaps jealous?" The taller lady's smile widened seeing her comments hit home. She loved the way that she could scrape away seeing a little more into the lovely creature who stood before her.

Dureena worked her mouth but couldn't seem to deny what was being said.

Rei took her hand and patted her patronizingly. "Don't worry, he isn't what, what would you say, floats my boat. The lack of backbone in bed isn't my thing." She grinned as she watched the blush race across Dureena's skin.

"That's -." Dureena finally blurted but the grin on Winn-rei's face only got more sadistic and wider.

"You know when you lie your heart races?" She smiled and laughed a little. "I can smell your hormones running wild whenever you hear his name."

"How?" Dureena whispered with her eyes wide. This woman knew she was being ridiculous, but she could feel her thoughts for Galen and a deep flush in her stomach when he was mentioned.

"I am techno-mage and a Yune-dari. My species had some extra helping hands when it comes to seeing the people around us. Our senses are heightened, which means we can pick up things that many creatures try to hid. Ones which I am only left to use." Her voice became soft and sad as she drew silent. Dureena shuddered as Rei's fingers touched her cheek.

"How deep did you go?" The thief whispered and Rei shook herself and stepped back her hand falling.

"I'm sorry. I would never tell anyone." The Yune-dari said softly. "Someday maybe you should tell Galen. If he turns you down, I would be honoured to take his place."

Dureena took a second before she was running. She moved through the camp, she needed to be alone.

How could someone who never knew her before know so much about her, and how could she give him another chance? Trust had been broken and she was not sure she could face giving him that trust again.

Maybe she needed to decide what she wanted. Maybe she should be the one giving the rules instead of being bound by them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

The camp soon settled down and became quiet as the camp started wide down for the night. There was a perimeter of guards all tense waiting for any attack, while those off duty moved to the mess tents, their tents or one group and set up a campfire with rounds of coco,with a tot of alcohol in it.

Dureena walked through the camp her limp a little more settled the firelight dancing across her skin. She had had time to think time to bring herself to some kind of peace, or she thought she had. Seeing Winn-rei in the firelight made her rethink of the words she had said earlier. She would not bow down to this, stealing herself she moved to sit beside the older woman and joined in the drinking and light entertainment.

The clouds rolled over the moon prompting a few of the group to head to bed. Dureena was sat beside Winn-rei they had been chatting with others and they started to relax, she was laughing at someone one of the others said and she turned to look at the Yune-dari and found her looking straight into her eyes. She was entranced by the swirling orbs in front of her and couldn't pull herself away.

She felt the older woman move forwards. Her mind was shouting at her to pull away, a small grin on Winn-rei's face. Dureena shuddered as her cool forehead touched her heated one.

"You intrigue me." The taller woman said a purr in her voice as she stroked a hand over Dureena's shoulder, enjoying the soft skin and the way the muscles shuddered. "Do I frighten you?"

The thief wanted to say no, a flicker of stubbornness ran through her honey eyes but her mouth would not obey her brain.

"There is no need. I would never hurt you pretty one. I've been watching you and just can't help myself; But i just want a small taste" she whispered huskily, her kanine catching Dureena ear barely reddening the skin.

The thief's breath came out choked, a shudder of fear curled up from her stomach and she closed her eyes waiting for her to do what she wanted.

Breath brushed over her lips before they touched briefly before there where sudden nothing. She slid her eyes open to see Winn-rei moved backwards.

Winn-Rei wretched her hands off Dureena stumbling backwards, scrambling to her feet.

"What?" She whispered as she looked at Dureena seeing the fear in those Amber eyes. Before the smaller woman fell to the floor. Caraus burst into blue flame to get her masters attention before leading her away.

"What is she?" The technomage whispered as she was stumbling as she followed the blue light of her familiar.

"I saw it too" the creature said as she lead her mistress to a safe place. "Fascinating"

"I have no information on her. I can not bring myself to be sorry; I had a little taste." Winn-rei said as she touched her lip and grinned darkly.

"you went you far, we-" The phoenix said voice laced with scorn

"Be quiet." snapped Winn-rei as she straightened up and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Do not take me as a fool. This is not the first time I have made someone forget my little touches." She gathered herself and walked back into Dureena who was still in her seat looking like she was dozing.

The taller woman walked over to her stroking her fingers through her hair and massaged Dureena's temple as she wove new memories through Dureena's mind. Watching as confused eyes opened and looked at her, she smiled softly.

"You should go to bed before you fall asleep again. I'm sure your bed is a lot more comfortable than my knee" the technomage said with a chuckle before she sits up straight as she felt the ground shift and her probes lite up with warning.

Just outside the camp the ground started to fall away, black claws sliced through the ground and a shadow rose from the ground. Winn-rei got to her feet shouting out orders.

"Get those lights on full power" She was running towards the creature. "Your peashooters will do nothing here. Dureena get out of here and into somewhere with light. I'll do what I can to keep it back"

She didn't even stop to see if they had done as she had ordered but the area did start to get brighter but it didn't help matters as now she could see the shadow pulling itself out of the ground wasn't a shadow but onix scales edged in blood red.

"Fuck" she whispered.

The creature stood up. Claws digging into the soil deeply as it stretch its neck and bellowed loudly. Long tail whipped out slamming against the crates next to it sending them flying.

This is the biggest King Reaper she had ever seen and it was towering over her. She threw out a message across her communications system, repeating SOS.

She needed more than just her now; She just had to make sure she survived until help arrived. Her heart sank as behind the creature who was happily screaming to the sky smaller creatures slunk through the dark. She may have shouted her SOS a little bit louder and faster before she ran into the fight.

Durrena found that she was listening to Winn-reis orders as she ran through the camp, helping people get to the suttles, she could feel Cabarrus flying behind her, occasionally flashing brilliant yellow flame and a pained squeal would follow.

Dureena whipped around as a black shadow shot past her, the soldier next to her went down screaming. The smell of acid and skin rose up from him as he screamed. Dureena had to stop herself from gagging as she stumbled to her side and grabbed one of the large lights at shone in the creatures direction.

The thing screamed at her, orange flashed through its grey skin as its claws dug once more into the twitching body below it. Blank eyes flowed Dureena before the thief aimed the beam of the light directly at it. Snarling the creature took off into the shadows, slowly Dureena moved forwards, her hand reaching out slowly to the soldier, she could not find a pulse and looking at the wounds she was glad about that. She planted the light down securely to cover the area before she took off running to gather more lights and more people.

Leaving the Phoenix to circle the area, providing cover fire for those retreating to the shuttles.

Winn-rei was moving quickly as she put down as many of the smaller creatures she could, but she was glad when the lights started to be rigged up, shuttles slammed them lights on full beams to help drive the creatures away, which meant she only had the larger one to deal with who was currently tearing into the mess tent.

"I am starting to hate this place, with a passion" she muttered as she looked for the best way to attack the creature, she was glad to see that most of the crew had run for the ship, she darted forwards quickly hiding behind some crates, taking a moment to gather herself with what she needed to do. Taking a breath to calm herself she darted out, running up the tale of the creature, her claws digging into the armoured scales, her hands moving quickly when she hit it's shoulders forcing her claws deeper.

Holding on tightly as the creature bucked and arched, bellowing its discontent out as she drew on its scales, the pentagram was roughly done but it should be enough she hoped as she rammed her rod down. The scales behind the rod shattered and separated, clamping down the rod but the creature did not stop moving, in fact it seemed to moving a lot more.

"Shit" she cursed as she looked for the best way off the creature, but her eyes landed on the Captain, out of all the crew what was he doing here. "Run!"

She unhooked herself and jumped down off the creature as quickly as she could and ran towards him, shoving him forwards to run towards the shuttles. They had a few moments before the creature stopped being distracted by the rod embedded in its head.

"What are you doing here Captain?" she panted as she shoved the captain behind some crates as the large creature bellowed loudly, realising that she had disappeared from its view.

"Offering you a ride." the Captain pantead back, pulling his PPG out and aiming at one of the smaller creatures, shooting it before Winn-rei could stop him. There was a moment of silence before claws ripped the crates they were hiding behind away.

The King Reaper let loose a bone chilling roar before it launched forwards, the rod catching one of the lights and tumbling to the side, Gideon pulled Winn-rei out of the way and started to lead the way to the shuttles. Winn-rei snatched her rod up and grinned widely.

"I think I'll take you up on that." she ran after the human, she had a second warning before she felt the rush of the razor sharp tale slamming into some tents beside them, she shoved the human to the floor and a shield circled them. The contents of the tent shattered against the shield so Winn-rei took a breath, which stuck in her throat as the tale went through the shield like a hot knife through butter, slamming into her side and through her shoulder. She paled as she felt the bones snapping, gold blood pooled around the wound and splattered across the ground as the tale was yanked back out, she slumped to the side, Gideon the only reason she did not hit her head on the floor.

Gideon moved her to lean against his chest as he brought his PPG up leveling with the creatures eye. He pulled the trigger and the creature exploded.

Winn-rei's eyes closed for a moment before she started to smile, she might not recognise the words that she had caught on the air before the creature had died, but she had an inkling of who had shown up. She paused to start the healing process on herself, waving off Gideon's hand as she stood up.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?" she checked her wound to watch the skin knitting together, before looking up at the cloaked figure in front of her

"Matthew" came a quick greeting before the figure removed his hood. "Winn-rei, I would say nice to see you, but you look like death."

"Galen." Muttered Gideon as he saw the cloak be removed before he sat down on a rock, his side was hurting a little from where he had been thrown down by Winn-rei.

"Very funny Pip-squeak." laughed Winn-rei breathlessly. Her shoulder was not healed completely at the moment. She appraised Galen and purred slightly. "Well you grew up nicely."

Galen nodded slightly as he moved to check on Matthew who gave him a dark look to stay away, knowing not to bother with that fight he moved to help Rei, helping her sit on a rock.

"You killed a King Reaper on your own?" She questioned a little in shock as the events played back through her mind. She took a breath and let it out slowly as she checked her over, the tale had not hit any of her tech luckily, so she was able to shut down her pain receptors. After a moment she rose and was surprised to see she had to now look up at Galen. "And you've grown."

"Yes Rei, that is a fact of life." Galen chuckled lightly as he turned to look back at Gideon who was getting to his feet.

"I believe Matthew that I told you about these kind of places, and to avoid them."

Gideon kept the dark look on his face before he started to move towards Winn-rei. "That wound looked nasty, we should let the doctor look at it."

"Really there is no-need." she said happily as she showed where it had gone in, all that was left was a yellowing mark and bruising. "I can deal with it myself."

Matthew nodded and stood up to his full height before turning to leave. "Let's get to the shuttle then."

"Oh! Galen?" Winn-rei said as she stood, placing a hand on the Captain's shoulder. " Do you wish me to leave, so that you can lecture your charming charismatic captain friend.? or may i; watch you scold him?" She grinned darkly as she decided that she wanted to see how different Galen reacted.

"Not right now, what I want is to know why you are here of all places Winn-rei?"

"I have my reasons. Not that it's anything to do with you." Winn-rei stood straight her tail flicking a little in annoyance, she had hoped to move Galen's attention onto his friend and not her, she grinned darkly. "For my research nothing more, though there is a sweet thing here that could be uncovered a lot more, Dureena was it?"

Galens eyes flashed a little at the name and he frowned as he looked at her. She took this as a que to try and leave but a fireball brushed passed her head, it had been small and a warning, she narrowed her eyes and fixed him with a glare.

" Are you trying to challenge me?" She hissed, she was tired and was still healing.

"Really Winn-rei?" Galen shook his head as she looked at him " There would be no challenge at the moment. What I want is answers to my questions."

Gideon sighed and got up from his rock. "I'm going to leave you to it, I have a ship to check on." he couldn't believe that in a field of battle these two decided to squabble like children. The techno mages didn't seem to notice him leaving as they were eyeballing each other.

The night moved on and the dawn chill moved across the land, seeing Winn-rei shiver a little, Galen suggested they moved this talk to his ship. They had been going over the time that they had been apart, being alone with Galen, Rei felt a little more secure to speak about things she had been keeping back and only what he wished to tell her.

" I wish i had stayed in the order" she confessed as she hugged herself, careful of her still healing arm. " things may not of gotten this bad."

" You could not of changed anything,winn-rei." Galen said as he put a blanket around her, he looked her over critically. " when did you last feed?"

"Haven't had time to have more than a taste." she tried to grin to push away his worry, but she knew by the look in his eyes she had failed.

"Who?" Galen asked, his voice calm as he moved around his ship making them both a hot drink.

"Dureena." she looked at the star scape outside the cockpit window. "I made her forget. Something-"

"She had a bad life before meeting me." Galen passed over the tea as he sat down opposite her. "I'm not glad you tried to feed from her, but i'm glad you stopped."

Suddenly angry she growled and glared at the younger Technomage. "I have never been responsible for breaking anyones spirit when i feed. I always go for those willing."

Casaarus squawked loudly ending the argument before they started, she turned her attention to him quickly. "Your human have a death wish"

"They are not my humans," Galen corrected before moving to his controls. "You stay here i'll go and get them."

"You only killed the king, The Queen is bigger and a lot more dangerous. You can't go alone." She said as she got to her feet wincing as she moved. She brought up her probs for them both to see.

"Max." breathed Galen. "Out of all those who would have gone down again."

"I say leave him to his fate" Winn-rei said darkly once she realised who it was. "One less obnoxious idiot to deal with."

"Maximillion might be obnoxious, and sometimes forgets to think before doing something, but he's useful. Also if we have noticed him going down, Matthew will have noticed and will follow him"

"Really now? This captain Gideon is very important to you then?" she smirked. "Just to make sure they are safe, i'm coming with you. Darling….."

Galen froze for a moment at remembering her using that word in the past, it gave Winn-rei chance to open the door of the ship and step back out onto the planet, as she had timed it with him landing. The Woman had run to her ship which she had called to the same place and shut the door before the other Technomage could follow.

Once she was settled in her seat, her arm supported by the arm of her chair, she sent a message to Galen.

I thank you for killing the King, but I have a Queen I really want to dethrone. I have information for you on these creatures for you to study later, I need authorisation to connect to your systems.

She waited for him to respond, tapping her foot in annoyance as he didn't respond, she sent a second message and was ignored again.

"Caseras start hacking, Galen is being boring and I do not like being ignored." she said, the interface flashing up in front of her, her phoenix landed on her shoulder and linked with the ship, orange tail wrapping around Winn-reis uninjured arm.

"Commencing hack" the bird said as he put his wing over his head, muttering how the security was very complex."

" He always did have a knack for equations. Do your best my partner." she sat back waiting, she used the time to focus on healing the bone in her shoulder. About fifteen minutes later Cabarrus ruffled his feathers to let her know he had gotten in. "Excellent" dropping off her information she stopped as she saw a folder she was curious about.

"Download copies of those." she said motioning to the documents marked Shadow Tech. The download started before stopping at 2% before her ship shut down. Galen had found her. " Fuck me, Cabarrus you ok?"

"Yes" came the curt reply as the bird unwound himself from her arm. "He has shut down 90% of our systems"

That was a very foolish thing you did right then, you're lucky it didn't shut everything down. How much did you obtain?' Winn-rei now knew there was something that he was hiding.

Winn-rei bristled at the way he spoke to her, he was hiding something in that folder and she was going to find you.

"What are you hiding Galen, what information have you got on Shadow tech?" she demanded sitting up straight ignoring pain through her shoulder as she glared. "If you are messing around-"

"It is none of your concern Winn-rei, purely research which I have not put in order yet." Galen said smoothly, but the female had known this boy growing up, she knew he was hiding something.

"Your lying" she whispered as she realised, she looked at the percentage she had been able to download. "I don't know what about but you are messing with something you should not be touching. Do you not remember any of the mistakes which happened before?"

Galen read her message again, yes he knew that there had been issues with his quest, and with Shadow tech, but surely she must realise it was better to have information against your enemies as well as your allies.

He had a folder where he stored information on all of the people he met, including Winn-rei. She had been so alien to him that he had been especially fascinated by her, and the way she learnt from the same teacher as Ty. He had been brimming with questions when he had first seen her, but had unfortunately been too shy to ask any of them. Maybe one day he could do that, get her to sit down over a cup of hot tea and he could ask all the childish questions he had wanted to know.

Though would that mean giving Winn-rei the chance to ask him questions, questions that maybe he was not ready to answer. Ones that may dig up guilt that he had not yet been able to put to rest.

Isabella. his dear Isabella, he had put all he had into being with her, and he had let her dei because he was week. He fort with his mind to bring up a happy memory of her, it didn't hurt so much now, remembering her those eyes, her flushed skin, her silken hair befor there inisiation and skillful hands, his stomach twitch slightly as the blue eyes morphed into passionate Amber ones. He gasped as he pulled him back to the matter in hand. A certain Red head trying to once more attack his security.

He let out a frustrated sigh before smiling, letting her get the full file, though he had hidden all he wanted hidden with in the code. He was not sure if he wanted Rei to find it all, or just trust he had given her all there was to know.

TBC


End file.
